gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bus
The Bus is a large public transport vehicle that is featured in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto IV * The Lost and Damned * The Ballad of Gay Tony 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, the Bus retains the "school bus" design featured in GTA 1, and comes in several colors. The design is very generic and takes styling from a wide range of decades, the hood's shape resembles an 1980s International Harvester S-Series; its slanted side windows may be inspired by the old GM New Look Bus or Flexible New Look bus; the rear is rounded similar to most '40s and '50s bus designs. It's possible transport passengers with a bus in Vice City, but that's done with the Coach. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Brute Bus resembles a New Flyer D901 (with an evenly angled windshield from a New Flyer D40 HF. Its slanted side windows resemble those of the old GM New Look Bus (GM TDH-5303), TMC RTS, or the Flexible New Look bus, although they are more modern in style. It is also similar to the Orion V CNG. Strangely, the Bus only allows 4 passengers (in addition to the driver) to travel in the vehicle. The buses, which fall under the management of Liberty City Transport Authority (LTA), are further stamped with "The Fox" labels, in line with the LTA's association of the Liberty City's tramway with another animal ("The Pigeon"). The Bus remains a rare sight in the city. Despite the presence of several bus stops around the city, the Bus is only seen parked in Star Junction. The Bus will sometimes appear during GTA IV's mission chase sequences as part of set pieces, acting as an obstacle to increase the difficulty of the mission (see, for example, Brucie's mission Search and Delete). There is always one or more buses parked at the helitour bus stop. Another place to find a Bus is the Broker Bus Terminal between Schottler and Downtown. It is located under Algonquin Bridge. It is the first exit from Algonquin and an immediate left at the exit. The Bus finds its own perfect purpose during GTA Races set in Star Junction. The Bus can easily block off a path while a novice picks off cars, driver by driver, resulting in everyone switching to Faggios,which provide no cover whatsoever for the rider and cannot move buses at all, but are nimble enough to move around Buses, although Bus users would often receive negative reactions/messages from other players. Performance 3D Universe The Bus' handling is slow and cumbersome, as one would expect, and the vehicle, although fairly tough, cannot readily knock other vehicles aside in the manner of the Fire Truck, Barracks OL, or the Flatbed. HD Universe For Grand Theft Auto IV,handling is below average, with the Bus easily under-steering around corners. Top speed is however somewhat excellent thanks in part to its supercharged 5000cc 6-cylinder engine, but is let down by poor acceleration which is one of the worst in the game. The Bus has a soft suspension tune making the bus somewhat comfortable, especially at low speeds. The Bus is let down again by its poor brakes which tend to lock up easily, and when they do, stopping distance is increased, giving the Bus a poor stopping distance. Due to its rear-engined configuration, the Bus can survive seemingly endless head-on crashes with cars, trucks, and buildings alike. This makes it the perfect vehicle for ramming cars out of one's path. Like previous renditions of the Bus, however, it is particularly vulnerable to gunfire. Locations GTA III * Chinatown, Portland Island. * Aspatria, Staunton Island. * The Bus also appears during the Firefighter side mission in GTA III on Portland Island. GTA Liberty City Stories * The bus does not appear under any normal circumstances, and, as a result, can only be spawned using third party cheat devices. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * At the Broker Bus Depot in Downtown Broker under the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway. * Several parked in Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Along the Bus Lane adjacent to the Higgins Helitours in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. Also, one is parked along Privateer Road, and many can be seen parked along Flatfish Place. Trivia General The Bus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: * Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA IV * A label on the rear of the Bus in Grand Theft Auto IV comically reads that "this bus uses no technology", parodying labels on New York City buses that read "this bus uses clean-air technology". * The Bus is driven around Broker, on Delaware Ave, in the mission Bleed Out, making it harder to catch Dardan Petrela. *There is actually a "Bus Driver" character model and in the GTA IV ''game files. This suggests that buses were going to be used as a way of transportation around the city, but that this feature was later cut from the final game for unknown reasons. * In ''GTA IV, as with several other vehicles capable of laying sideways, if one flips the Bus onto its left hand side and begins to reverse whilst turning slightly to the left the Bus will begin to rotate at very high speeds. If one points the left stick towards the bottom and still to the left the Bus will rotate in the opposite direction. Most vehicles that can stay on its side can do this too. *In GTA IV, the passengers are actually shown walking and taking a seat inside the Bus, since the windows aren't tinted or opaque. *There is always a Bus available in Star Junction, also by the Helitours base and if you steal the Bus, you will be wanted by the police. *It is not possible to bail out of a moving Bus as the driver in GTA IV, as hitting the exit vehicle button will apply the brakes first. *In GTA IV, if more than one person enters the Bus as a passenger, strangely one of the back doors will open. *Unlike other Buses in previous GTA games, in GTA IV, it can enter Pay 'n' Spray, the bus can be re-sprayed only at the Pay 'n' Spray in Leftwood and on Tusla St in Hove Beach (other Pay 'n' Spray garages are too small for the Bus). *In the mission Bleed Out, if you destroy Roman's cab when you get off the bus then walk around the corner from Roman's garage to the entrance to the Broker Navy Yard, you may be lucky enough to find a Bus with four passengers stopped at the traffic lights, the bus will have the same livery as the Bus you got off. *All Buses in GTA IV are strangly numbered "B84" and blinded for "Liberty City" instead of "Not in Service" which is what it should be. "B84" is on the front, however at the back, the blind is blank. *In GTA IV, there is a sign on the back of the Bus that says that safety is the LTA's number one concern and to call 555-783-9828 to tell them how their drivers are doing. But if the player dials and calls the number, they will only get a no answer tone. *in GTA IV, according to the badge in the back, the bus has a 5000cc engine. This is exceptionally small because 5000cc converts to 5 litres, and most city buses have engines larger than 8.0 litres. Category:VehiclesCategory:GTA IIICategory:GTA IVCategory:Vehicles in GTA IVCategory:Vehicles in GTA IIICategory:Vehicles in The Lost and DamnedCategory:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony